


Collie Oxen

by frostykats



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alot of references, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Like harry potter but not really, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Mild Gore, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, School, Slow Burn, Wizards, big girl gonna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostykats/pseuds/frostykats
Summary: Isobel is the first male witch to ever exist rather than the wizards in Austin's family. He's also apparently the strongest wizard in a good number of years. He can't control himself when it comes time for him to actually use his magic.Ollie Ollie Oxen Free





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original story I wrote for fun, it might get completed it might not, have fun :)

**Isobel**

Steverson. It was always a Steverson. There were a lot of teachers I would get named Steverson but they never looked the same. This year Steverson was a young woman, she has long brown hair that reaches down to her hips, a round face with a round button nose, and big circle glasses. Always in room 225. Never changed. 

There's a roof that connects to the window of 225, it goes in an upward motion then cuts off at the top. I've always thought about running out the window and up onto the roof. Then flying away once I got the cut-off. I never do it though. I think I will one day, but I don't want to jump off a roof anytime soon. 

225, what a weird room.

My school is kind of like that school from Little Witch Academia, or Carry On. It wasn't big enough to be like Hogwarts, I also don't like comparing things to that book. I've never read it so i never feel like I’m allowed to. My mother tells me that I should never compare my highly restricted boarding school to such silly things. But it was exactly like Luna Nova and Watford, it was a big magical boarding school that only people with magic could go to.

People at this school don't think _I_ have magic though. They thought the school would kick me out if I tried to enter. That's how it works. If you don't have magic and you enter the school, the magic that radiates around it immediately destroys you. Not me though. I might have a tough time using it but I'm no Quatter. That's what we call normal people, I think we should just call them normals but everyone says they have to have a special name.

There are only two boys at my school who don't include the teachers. Me and Vyn. Vyn only got in because his parents are some of the most powerful magicians (hes also pretty good at magic). His family has had the only male magicians in the school for centuries. Which I think is why he hates me, because I just suddenly came around carrying magic. Something not a lot of guys can do. Magic is usually a thing only women are able to comprehend, which I think is pretty fucking cool, that girls would be able to control the fucking world if some dude hundreds of years ago didn't figure out how to do it himself.

My friend Olwyn says that if she had the option of kissing some creepy 50-year-old man or marrying into Vyn's family like every other girl here wanted, she'd take the old dude in a heartbeat. She really hates Vyn, I think he's nice though, he doesn't like me though. He never has. I remember the day I first came to Soldons (the school) everyone was laughing at me because they didn't expect me to make it through the gates, Vyn came over and patted my back before waltzing into the school gate himself. I ran in after him and everyone gasped when I made it through. I don't really understand why it was so surprising, maybe it's because no guy but in Vyns family has been able to get in. 

Olwyn likes to think I'm actually a girl and that I just don't know it. (She doesn't believe that men can be wizards) She thinks Vyns a girl too, in disguise. 

The bell rings and I break from my thoughts to head on down to the dining hall.

“You’ve got fry in your hair,” Olwyn tells me as she picks a piece of potato from my fluffy locks. 

“Oh, thanks Olwyn.”

“Stop calling me that,” She takes a bite of her burger. “My first name is Moxi, Issy.” I poke at my food.

“I want a cupcake,” I mumble, trying to change the topic. My mother always told me it was disrespectful to call a witch by their first name, so I never do it in fear I might disrespect some magic god or something and they'll take away whatever magic I have now. She stares right past me and waves her fork.

“They moved the table,” she waves her for some more. “Over there now.” I get up and head over to the table she had pointed to. As I start to walk over I see that Vyn is heading to the table as well. I stop and let him grab a cupcake before me. He mainly ignores me but shoulder checks me on his way back to the table. He sits by himself a lot. When I asked him why he said, “I don’t believe in friends, Isobel.” I just think he hates women. 

I grab my cupcake and sit back down with Olwyn and Fox. Fox doesn't talk too much. She's a small girl with dark green hair that she magics to stay green. I've heard her hairs naturally red but everyone made fun of her for it so she spelled it to stay the opposite color. Olwyn looks nothing like Fox, she's got long curly naturally blonde hair, that she lets flow over her shoulders and down her back. 

Fox never wears the school uniform and Olwyn doesn't wear anything _but_ the uniform. Except she spelled her suit to make her breasts look bigger. I don't know why she did it, but she always looked nice.

I have about every class with Vyn and he hates it. I think they also made it worse for him when they announced they'd be implementing roommates when the new students came sense there would be too many. I always feel bad. He hates everyone but he's very good at magic, so I think he should be excused from needing to like people. I heard him meddling to himself that if he gets parred with someone annoying he’d just leave the school. 

“I hope we get parred together,” Olwyn told me on our way to potions. 

“Yeah, I hope we do too. I don't really want to be parred with someone I don't know.” I pull up my backpack straps and continue, “What if you get parred with Vyn?” I snicker.

“I’d kill myself.” My eyes widen and she laughs, “no, no I’d probably just be miserable. He’d probably kill me before I could.” I nod. I think if she got a roommate that wasn't me she’d probably be killed within the first day. Noone really likes Olwyn because of how snobby she can be.

  
  


I wake up and start to pack my things. The new students would be joining us soon so we have to move in with our roommates today. They slide a paper under our door telling us which room to go to, they never told us who we got through. I packed my things and made my way. It was a long walk but I wasn't complaining. We got the day off from school to find our rooms and move so it was nice. 

When I finally find it, it's in a big tower that's outside of the normal dormitory. I had to ask Mrs. Hellville if she knew where it was. She's the plant teacher but she was the only one around who I thought might know where it was. 

I opened the reeky old door and climbed up the spiral stairs, there were a couple of floors to this tower, all of them filled with books. It was only when I got to the top floor did I see a door marked, “Room 694, Alatar Estate.” Which was weird but interesting. I opened the door with the key they gave me and when I pushed the door the frame was covered in old cobwebs. I sniffle and wave them out of the way. They must have had to move us to this far room because they _really_ must have no space. When I walk inside I see two beds, far apart from each other but still too close for comfort. They had beautiful wooden frames and both of them had windows behind them where you could see the courtyard down below. I start unpacking my things on the bed with the view of the forest when I hear the door open.

There was my roommate. The one and only. Austin Vyn.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Austin**

When I see the tower that my room is to be held in, I sigh. I was not only going to have to share a room with some dunce, it had to be in a secluded tower away from everyone else. I think for a moment, I probably shouldn't call a woman a dunce. 

I open the main door and start my way up the giant spiral staircase. I noticed a library or two and a sitting room along my way up. It actually was very nice on the inside, dusty, but exceptional. If my father found out about it he’d set the school on fire. 

The room at the top has a very small platform in front of the door. Not two people could stand on it. I hear rustling inside meaning my roommate had already found the room.

“Bloody hell.” I jangle the key in the handle. I hate using Quatter materials to do things. When I get the door open I give it a small kick and it swings open, cobwebs falling on me. I bat them away then look up in the eyes of the other person in the room. It was goddamned Isobel Yayzen. 

“Oh, hello Vyn!” He smiled. I hated when people called me that. My mother told me it was a sign of respect but Isobel calls everyone by their family name, so I think it's a sign of _mockery_.

“Hello.” I try to ignore him. I set my bag on the stool in front of what I assume is my bed and start to clean the bed. He stares at me while I fluff the pillow and use magic to clean the blankets. 

“ **_Wash!_ **” I cast and the sheets and blankets start to clean themselves. I look up at him and he starts to simply unpack all of his things onto his bed. Disgusting. Who knows what kind of dirt could be on there and he simply unpacks all of his belongings straight onto it. He disgusts me sometimes. 

He looks up at me when he seems to be done and just stares. I cant focus on folding my clothes with his eyes on me so I look up.

“What?” He looks away. It pissed me off when he did that. He does it a lot, he’ll ask a

question then not elaborate. I physically cannot believe he has magic. I walk to the dresser and set my clothes inside after I give it a good dust. I can tell his eyes are still on me so I turn around.

“Would you stop?” He looked away. I growled in the back of my throat and slammed

the dresser drawer shut. He went and put his clothes in the other half of the dresser and hanged his uniform in the closet. He then flopped down onto his bed. I watched him do all of it from my bed, when he saw me staring at him he turned over.

“Why are you looking at me.” I grit my teeth.

“Why were _you_ looking at _me”_ He shrugs. 

“Waiting.”

“For what?”

“For you to kill me like Olwyn said you would if we became roommates.” I scrunch my eyebrows together. But let it go. That Moxi girl always made me upset so I chose not to think about her. 

I get up and go clean the bathroom. Something to get my mind off of the blue devil in

my room. That's what I heard some girls call him in the first year. “He's a blue devil I tell you, he cant do magic but he made it through the gates? Sounds pretty evil if you ask me” They called him that for a couple of years then he convinced the chefs in his fourth year to start selling cupcakes and they stopped mocking him. 

He really _was_ a blue devil though. His hair was the same color as a dark blue crayon. It

was very vibrant and apparently, natural. One year in potions he had a partner who tested his hair to try and revert it to its original color but it didn't do anything but make his hair wavy. (Which is what happens when you use the potion on the original color). He didn't notice his hair had changed. He's very oblivious. 

When I finish the bathroom I come out and he’s combing his hair in the big mirror on the wall. He's taller than most of the kids here so he has to bend down in the mirror. I've always wondered why he was so perfect. He's the tallest of everyone, he has a fantastic sense of fashion, naturally blue hair, the only thing not perfect about him was his magic. 

Hes been in school for 7 years now and he still can barely do spells. I’m surprised they haven't kicked him out. It's probably because he gets good grades in all of his classes, he's top of potions every year. 

I kick his feet out from under him as I walk to the door. He falls and crashes into the floor.

“Ouch” Is all he says, and I scoff before heading downstairs to clean the other rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moxi**

It was testing day and I was out in the courtyard with Isobel. He told me he wanted to test out some magic before we went in for the tests. I reluctantly followed him because there was nothing else to do, and it's always fun to watch him try and do magic.  
He ripped open the book bag he always carries and pulled out a box with weird symbols written on it.  
“What are those?” I ask, raising a brow.  
“Cards.” Oh no. He bought more. Just when I thought I had gotten rid of them. Bell believes that the Collie Oxen Trading Cards were actually magical and that if he figured out how to do the spells he could work them. It was always bullshit. Half the things on the cards don't even exist. He even got me to try and do the spells once and it didn't work, unsurprisingly.

“Look! I got the super rare one!” He holds up a card that reads “Onnex Nightpelt.” It had a picture of a calico cat on it that had three eyes and one tail that's ends split into two. Now that one was real. The name was fake but the legends were real, I’ve heard a story or two about a cat with three eyes. They are very rare mythical beings.

  
“This one will work I believe in it Olwyn!”

  
“You say that every time.”

  
“But I know how to work this one!” I roll my eyes and gesture my hand as to tell him to get on with it. He draws a red circle in the grass with god knows what and lights candles with many symbols carved into them around the circle. I blink a couple of times and cover my nose. It was a horrid stench. He said some magic thing, something in tongues, or maybe not, maybe the smell just got to me. But the circle lit up and then nothing else happened. It lit up for about a minute then stopped. In that minute it looked like Bell had just opened a portal. I was beyond all belief. Noone I’ve ever heard of has been able to open a portal before. If there has been someone, we weren't allowed to know about it.

  
He sighs, “It didn't work.” I stare at him in complete shock as he picks up the stuff, “Maybe it will next time.” He goes to smile at me but stops when he sees my face.

  
“What's wrong??”

  
“Crowley, Isobel, you just opened a fucking portal! What do you think is wrong!?” He blinked slowly.

  
“Am I not supposed to do that? It was a pretty easy spell I don't see why it wouldn't be ok.” I grip his shoulders.

  
“Isobel no one in thousands of years has ever opened a portal. I haven't even heard of someone who has it- it's not possible Bell! It shouldn't be!” I yell in panic.

“What are the teachers going to do when they find out about this. Jesus, you might be one of the most powerful wizards out there if you can make a mother fucking portal!” He breaths slowly then stand up.

  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine Moxi.” He says in a hushed tone I've never heard before. He slowly struts off. He never calls me Moxi.

I’m sitting in witch history and all I can think about is what happened earlier. I had just finished the test, and the class was about to finish. I hope I got the answers right. I was barely paying attention.

When the class finished I walked up to Mrs. Steverson and asked if I could talk to her for a moment. She agreed and sat me down at her desk.

  
“What's wrong darling.” Mrs. Sterverson always talked in a country accent, although everyone knows she's English.

  
“I was curious on, if anyone in history has every say, opened a portal before?” Her eyes widened.

  
“Yes dear, but it is forbidden to talk of the people who did for they were horrible horrible witches who used horrid dark magic to get their ways.” She takes a pause, “Portal making is not impossible if that is what you are asking, but very very difficult to learn how to do and very very dangerous.” I tilt my head a bit.

  
“How difficult?”

  
“Moxi,” she starts to get irritated, “I will not tell you how to make portals.”

  
“I don't want to know how to, I want to know how possible.” She stares at me for a long time.

  
“Fine Moxi,” She sighs, “for a person of your age it would be physically impossible to make a portal,” She takes a pause that seems to go on for too long, “But if you had say, a relative who knew the words needed to create a certain portal, it could be possible for you to open one for a second, only a second, any longer would be physically impossible for your body to handle. That is how powerful portal magic is deary.” I nod.

  
“Thank you, Mrs. Steverson. That was very helpful.” She nods and smiles and I leave the room with more questions than when I came in.

If portal magic was that powerful how did Bell do it? He said he didn't have anyone in his family who could do magic. Had he been lying, for 7 years? No, he couldn't have. If he knew how to actually do magic he wouldn't be hiding it that long. I know him he would tell the whole world if he was related to a magician.  
He loves magic more than he loves his mom. No, wait, less than he loves his mom but it's up there. He talks about small magic things that he’s done all the time. Like when he made a broom fly when he was six on accident, and how he turned water into blood once in potions two years ago. Every little magic thing gives him a bolt of excitement, how could he hide something like that?

I keep walking until I bump into Ken, she looked like she usually does, dead. She always looked as if she were a zombie. The ugly green hair didn't help.

  
“Ken I gotta tell you something!” She nods, waiting to hear what could have excited me.

  
“I- not here you idiot come on!” I drag her through the halls and up the steps to my dorm. I didn't get paired with Bell or Ken but I got a pretty chill roomie. We run in and she's chilling on her bed, Dolly Umpris, my roommate. She has a cellphone, which we're not really supposed to have but she leaves me alone so I let it slide. I pat for Ken to sit with me and I whisper her everything.

“Whaaaat?” She whispers. She never talks unless it's important and when she does it's very quiet.

  
“I know, that's what she said and i-” Dolly laughs at the phrase and tells her to fuck off. “Anyway, I saw him do it he really did it and almost had it open for like two minutes!” Dolly laughs again at that and I threaten to punch her.

  
“That's…..cool,” Ken says softly, “Do you think his mom's magic?”

  
“I was thinking about it but there's no way, she just a Quatter who happened to raise a magic it happens all the time.”

  
“Yeah but,” She looks at dolly then whispers in my ear, “What if he doesn't know she's magic.” I blink a couple of times then think.

  
“I mean that could be true. But that means his mother would have had to go here right? I'm sure he would have found out eventually.”

  
“Why don't we ask the keeper, that dude who has records of all the people who've been here, he'll definitely know.” I don't think he would. It's always an option. And if he does have records of Bell's mom who says he's gonna give them to us.

  
“Or it could be his dad, his dad died remember, maybe he was magic.” She continues but I stop her.

  
“Let's go with your first plan first, we're not gonna find anything on his dad anywhere so if we're gonna look for something we might as well start with the easiest.” She nods and we continue to talk about ways of getting the keeper to give us the records.

* * *

**Onnex**

Everything's. dark, it's. always. dark. Then it. got light. but only. for a. moment. I could. see my. tail. hitting. against. the hard. rock. Yet, when. I. looked. up to. see where. it had. come from. It had. left. No more. light. Only dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Isobel**

I took every test and hopefully got everything right. All day I had been worried about Olwyn, something was the matter with her but I couldn't put my finger on it. She had gotten upset with me earlier I know but I didn't think it would affect her whole day. I had a good talk with Dolly about why “that's what she said” is not a funny joke anymore and in the middle of it, she booked it for her room, like she forgot something really important, or left her stove on fire. 

_Rooms don't have stoves, you idiot._

Psh yeah what was I thinking? Of course, she couldn't have left her stove on she doesn't have one. I do a jolly little walk down to the dining hall. Not a lot of people were eating lunch today, must be the testing nerves or something. I hop over to grab a cupcake and some lunch and look around to find Olwyn or Fox. Neither of which is around. That's strange. They usually eat lunch with me even if they're not hungry. Maybe they have the testing nerves as well. I didn't. I was very happy with the tests, they seemed really easy. I gobble my lunch down and Dolly comes over to sit with me. 

“Hey again, Dolly.” I don't know her very well, but I know she's not funny. She has half her head shaved and the part that isn't is dyed a neon pink. 

“Hey.”

“Where did you run off to just now.”

“Eavesdroppin, I saw Moxi and Ken heading to our dorm so I booked it to see what they were talking about.” Dollys always texting someone, I don't think I'll ever know who but she always seems to be typing on her little phone. I don't like talking to Dolly cause she never says anything unless you do. Then usually shell mock you or say “that's what she said” it was funny the first couple of times, now it's annoying. 

“They were talking bout ya I think, bout ya mum.” I looked up from my food, some cupcake falling out of my mouth.

“Why?” 

“I don't know, you did something, they wanna know how. I didn't really hear them all too well.”

“Huh.” Weird, nobody is ever interested in anything I'm doing. Owlyn sometimes is but Fox isn't.

  
  


I go up to the tower to grab some more candles; I wanted to try the spell again. The tower shakes when I step in which is odd. Walking up the spiral staircase I feel twoer shake again. I wonder if Vyn is practicing magic up there. I get to the top and almost fall off the small platform at another shake. Leaning against the door as to not fall, I catch my breath. The door opens and I fall through. The door came off its hinges when I learned on it, damn, that's what we get for living in a real old building I guess. I dig through my bag of stuff I didn't move and pull out the candles.

“What happened to the door??” I look up and see Vyn walking inside. He steps over the fallen door and walks inside.

“It fell off when I was coming in.”

“I bet you kicked it down or something didn't you?”

“No? It just fell from all the shaking. Anyway, what are you doing back up here?” 

“I live here?” Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I sigh, I don't wanna do the spell again outside, but I'm sure he'd make fun of me if I did it wrong. 

“I thought you’d be studying or something.” He gave me a strange look then sat down. 

“We just finished tests idiot.” I sigh. I knew that. I just wanted him to go away. I wish I had Olwyn as a roommate so I could constantly test this stuff with her. Then I thought about it, we have more rooms in this big ass tower. I jump up and waddle over to what used to be the door and hop down the stairs. 

I sit down in the sitting room after I move the tables and chairs. The soaked cloth draws itself a circle with my hand. I carve symbols into the candles and place them in their correct spots. Then when I stand up and chant the spell, words flow out of my mouth like they were meant to. They did this last time. It was like I knew exactly what I was doing like I had done it a million times. The circle lit itself with a black murky color. Then the door behind me rattled.

I quickly move the table over the black circle and open the door.

“What are you doing down here?” Vyn asks, “I heard a horrid noise from down here.” He tries to look past me but I’m too tall.

“Practicing magic.” I lie through my teeth, not really a lie though. I _was_ practicing magic.

“What kind of magic is that loud?” He sniffs, “It smells horrid, like blood. What are you doing??” Before I can explain myself a loud bang is heard behind me like something hit its head on the table. I turn and not only did something hit its head on the table.

Something had crashed through it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moxi**

I knew I wasn't the only one who had heard it when the whole campus started wandering around trying to find what made that horrible noise. It was like fingernails scraping down a chalkboard except for right inside all of our ears. Everyone was freaking out and wandering around like lost puppies.

I tried to shake the ringing out of my head but it kept going. Some people were running, just trying to get away from the rining. But it was in everyone's ears. It was deafening. The teachers were scared too, the look on all their faces meant something horrible had happened.

I think about Bell and I hope he’ll be ok. He never told me where his room was so I couldn't try to go check on him. 

Then suddenly Mrs. Steverson grabs me and pulls me aside into a room. She has big ear muffs on and is looking the most stern I've ever seen. She's never angry, but right now, it looks as if she could bomb a planet. She gets up close to my face.

“What. did. You. do?” She says in a whisper yell, “Did you cause this!?” I shake my head. It was hard to hear her and I didn't know how to respond. How could I have caused this? I didn't even know what was going on.

“N-no, ma'am?” I shake my head vigorously and repat my thoughts, “I don't even know what's happening, my ears just hurt.” She pulled out a pair of earmuffs and slapped them over my ears. Suddenly I couldn't hear the sound anymore. 

“Honestly Moxi if you did it just tell me, I won't get you expelled we just need to stop it before the headmistress finds out.” Her look of anger suddenly turned a little bit into fear. 

“Miss, I really don't know what's going on.” She shakes her head.

“A portal has been opened Moxi.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Isobel**

I look at the sight before me. A small calico cat floats in the air. Its three eyes jolt open and he blinks rapidly. 

It worked.

The cat looks around and twirls in the air for a minute or two. It then spots us and tilts its head.

“Did you. Summon. Me?” It talks in two-syllable sentences, pausing between each one. 

I slowly nod. I think I did. I just opened a portal I didn't _actually_ _mean_ to summon it.

“What's wrong. with the. smaller. one?” It turns itself upside down and it comes closer to get a better look. I turn around and Vyn is covering his ears and shaking his head. He looks like someone was telling him something he really didn't

want to hear. 

“Are you ok?” I put my arm on his back to try and keep him from knocking himself over.

“Augh! The noise! It's so loud!” He yells. I try to understand. Noise? There's no noise. I look around for something to help him. Do we have earplugs? Or ear muffs even?

I eventually just take my hands and cover his already covered ears. I jolt my head back around to the cat.

“What's going on with him? What noise? Do you know” It flips over again?

“Maybe.”

“Well can you help??” He thinks for a moment then shakes his head.

“You’d have. To close. The portal.” It looks down through the table at the opened portal. 

“How do I do that??” It shakes its head.

“How did. You do. It last. Time?” I think back to when I tried to make the portal this morning. I hadn't meant to close it, I just gave up cause it hurt me. I look back at the cat. My eyes are full of desperation. I feel like I had just started to become actual friends with Vyn, I didn't want this to ruin it. The cat floats down through the hole he made through the table. It licks all of the flames on the candles, they go out, then it floats back up. 

“Hm. I thought. That might. Work.” The cat sighs, “Maybe. Try. Doing. The spell. Again? I don’t. Really know. How these. Things work.” I do as the cat suggests and repeat the spell I used to open it. It surprisingly works, and the cat yelps with glee.

“Yay. I was. Right.” 

Vyn takes both our hands off his ears and he shakes his head once more. Like a dog shaking water off its coat. He then looked up at me. There was a look of terror painted across his face. Like he had just seen a ghost or someone being murdered. He then moved his eyes onto the cat. He blinked slowly then looked back at me

“Isobel, what is that thing?” He always did that, said my name in front or at the end of his sentences. I found it odd that he did it so much, but then I just thought he must really like saying my name.

“A cat I think.” He stands up straight again as he had been leaning on me the whole time. He clears his throat. Kinda sounds like a frog croaking.

“I can see it's a cat, Isobel. But why is it floating? And why does it look like that? And where did it come from??” I shrug,

“I don't know why it looks like that, I don't really even know where it came from.” The second part was a lie. There was no other place it could have come from but the portal. I tear my eyes away from Vyn and look back at the cat. It slowly flew his way over and sat down on my shoulder. It wrapped its long split tail around my other one and then licked its paw. Vyn looked very confused but I just shrugged.

“I mean it's not evil? So is it being here a bad thing?” Vyn nods,

“Were not allowed to have pets on campus, and even if it's not evil we have no idea where it came from or what it wants.”

“I don't. Want. anything.” The cat responds, “I am. Happy that. I am. Finally. Free.” It smiles and taps its tail on my shoulder. We were both kind of confused about the whole thing, Vyn more than me. I at least knew how it got here and what it was supposed to do. But it wasn't doing it. 

Onnex is supposed to be a great, large, almost lion-looking cat that protects people from great danger. But this cat just seemed like a normal house cat that you would pick up off the street, not including the extra eyes and tail. 

We went back up to the room and Vyn started pacing back and forth, talking to himself. While I just sat watching. 

“What are we gonna do? What if the headmistress finds out you brought a magic cat to school? You'll be expelled and I will too for helping you hide it.”

“I don't think it'll matter, also whos gonna look in our room? It's so far from the rest of the normal rooms.” I respond, looking out my window down at the forest.

“Yes but,” He sighs, “Isobel you should probably just let it go, like get rid of it. It's too big a risk.” He stops pacing and puts his hands on his hips.

“I don't want to let it go though. It doesn't want to go.” I look at the cat who has itself laid out onto my pillow. 

“Isobel let me explain again, if you get caught with that thing you. Will. be. Expelled.” I nod. I understand the risks, but this was the first sign that I could _actually_ do magic. I've been able to do small things before, like turning water into blood or flying a leaf an inch off the table, but that's simple spells that even Quatters could do if they tried hard enough. According to Moxi, no one's been able to open a portal in forever. Meaning I'm really fucking cool!

“Isobel.” He snaps his fingers to get my attention again. I look back up at him.

“Vyn I won't get caught with it and if I do,” I stand up from my seat on the bed, “I won't let you get in trouble for it.” I was determined to prove to everyone that I could do real magic, and this was a big part of it.

“Just let me keep it for a while I promise it'll be ok!” He stares at the floor for a good couple of seconds then looks up at me again. His blastoff-bronze hair coming undone and falling in front of one of his eyes.

“Isobel, if anything happens, the blame is on you.” I smile and go to hug him but he pushes me away. I was so happy that I probably looked like a puppy. Vyns face got red then huffed and marched out of the room.

“I'm going for a walk.” He said. Then walked through our broken doorway and down the stairs.

I sat back down with the cat and pet it.

“Your name is Oxxen, right, kitty?” The cat nods and leans its head into my hand. 

This was gonna be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin**

I marched downstairs. I was pissed. 

Since when did Isobel Yayzen get a fucking cat? And how does no one know about it? Plus why is it magical? Why does it fly? 

So many questions run through my head as I step outside. When I look around, everyone's on the lawn. Some are leaning like their out of breath and others are laying on the ground. They all looked as if they had just finished running a marathon. I ran over to one of the girls.

“Are you ok?” I ask her. I didn't care if she was alright, but I assumed she might tell me something.

“Yeah, but there was this horrible noise, you heard it right? It was so loud, was running trying to get rid of it” I nod. Oh. So I wasnt the only one who heard that sound. Everyone who was laying down and leaning over was tired from trying to get rid of it.

As I'm walking around the courtyard I see someone running toward me from the distance. It's Mr. Lloyd. He's the only teacher who goes by his first name. Maybe it's because he's one of the only male teachers, so he feels like he should be different. 

He's tall and lanky. His poster is horrible, he constantly looks like a crooked C. He's very skinny and usually wears half-put-together suits. There's always something wrong with the way he dresses, sometimes his tie will be undone and other times his jacket will be opened or not even on. He's a lot of the girl's favorite teacher because he's so attractive. I don't see it personally.

When he finally gets to me he has to lean over on his knees to catch his breath. He only ran across the yard but you would have thought he had run fifty miles. He stands back up and combs his fingers through his long blue hair. His hair wasnt like Isobel's, everyone could tell it was dyed, no matter how hard he tries to tell us it's natural.

“I need you kid.” He huffs.

“Why?” Mr. Lloyd never really liked me, I think he thought I would replace him. Little does he know as soon as I can finish I'm getting the fuck out of here.

“I don't know, Miss uh fucking,” He was tapping his forehead trying to think of the name. For being a teacher he wasnt very brightly. “The headmistress, fuck if I can meber her name, she wants you. Think yous in trouble.” Again, for being an  _ English  _ teacher, his grammar was horrible. I nod, trying to think of what I could have possibly done to get the headmistresses attention. 

She never wants to see anyone. The only one allowed to visit her office in fact was her assistant, the other male teacher, Mr. Dixon. All the girls thought his name was hilarious, and so now he's very insecure about it. He usually tells us to call him Heather if we can, that's his first name, an odd one. When he started telling people to call him Heather, Lloyd immediately told everyone not to, because he was the only one who could be called his first name.

I follow Mr. Lloyd down the yard and into a small old classroom. It wasnt part of the normal building because it was so old. Noone had used it in years, except for maybe Lloyd, I think he smokes in here sometimes. Sure smelled of it.

I think this place used to be a greenhouse, the roof was made of glass, dirty broken glass, and there was a mess of dirt all over the floor. 

There were other people in here as well. There was a tall slender woman with a tight corset tied around her waist, she had long brown hair and a single spectacle she held up to her eye. She looked like she could be dead at her age. The other people in the room were Mr. Dixon, Mrs. Steverson, and Moxi Olwyn? Why was she here? I have no affiliation with here. 

Mr. Dixon trotted over to me with a soft smile. Did I mention Mr. Dixon is a faun? Meaning he's super fucking tall and he has goat legs. Fauns weren't usually tall but Mr. Dixon was at least 6’6. He stepped behind me and closed the door. He then walked back over to the corset lady's side. I would assume that would be the headmistress, I've never actually seen her before. 

I stare at Moxi. She looks just as confused as I am. She is still in her school uniform, they must have pulled her aside before she could get back to her room and change. No one is talking. It must be making Moxi uncomfortable cause she's shifting her weight to each of her feet. 

“So,” Lloyd starts, “What are we all here for?” He's the most impatient individual I've ever met. If it were up to me I would have waited for the headmistress to say something first. The headmistress glares at Llyod but then clears her throat,

“We want to know which one of you did it.” I raise a brow. No one says anything, this situation was very awkward. Since no one was talking I spoke up.

“Did what, miss?” I have my hands wrapped around my back and held together. I tried to look as professional as possible.

“Mr. Vyn, you dont know what happened?” I shake my head. Unless they were talking about the cat. Which I knew everything about, at least I think I do. But I promised Isobel I wouldn't say shit, however, if the headmistress asked me. I would rat him out in an instant.

“Interesting.” She took a long pause. “Mr. Vyn did you experience the ear ringing as well? The horrid noise everyone on campus seemed to be very injured by?” I nod.   
“Yes, but it was over very quickly. I apparently wasnt affected as everyone else.” She twiddles her spectacle in her hand. Then nods.

“What about you Ms. Olwyn.” Moxi is shaking in her boots at this point, I've never seen her so afraid. 

“Yes, miss. The same as everyone else.” The headmistress nods. For Moxi being such a brave soul, I’d never expected her to be this afraid of something so ordinary.

“You may go back to your dorm, Mr. Vyn.” She waves her spectacle at me. I nod and leave the building, Lloyd follows me out, I dont think he wanted to be in there any longer.

“You know whats happened?” He asks as we both head toward the school building. I shake my head,

“Do you, Mr. Lloyd?” He shakes his head as well.

“I think I does, but I wouldn't be able to tell you.” I nod. We walk in silence for a good minute then I turn back to him.

“Mr. Lloyd, do you know where you could acquire a cat with three eyes?”

* * *

**Moxi**

I had never been more nervous than I am right now. Vyn left the room along with Mr. Lloyd and it was just me, Mrs. Steverson (who hasn't said a word), Mr. Heather, and the headmistress. It's like it was before they came, just more quiet. I grip my arms and squeeze them. My arms were tense and hard, like a bodybuilder's normal muscles. 

“Mrs. Steverson, if Mr. Vyn knows nothing about the incident, and neither does Ms. Olwyn. Then no one could have been responsible. She nods. I believe Mrs. Steverson wanted to find out who cause all this. I knew who, but I wasnt about to rat them out until I was 100% sure, and even then. I can't rat out Bell.

“Then we have a problem.” Mr. Heather speaks up at last. He usually doesn't speak in fear he’ll get made fun of. He squeezes the books in his hands. He always carries books, even when it's not necessary.

“If no one knows who opened the portal, it could be someone horrible, it could mean someone of dark magics has broken in, or a teacher has gone to the other side.” His face is full of seriousness, but it also looked like regret. Mr. Heather was always a very mysterious man. Mr. Lloyd talks shit about him a lot. He's always so scared of everything, he's so scared of the kids that he doesn't dare teach them. I sometimes see him running through the halls and into rooms that no one's allowed in. He always confused me. I never really get to see him unless he's doing something suspicious.

“That could be true, Heather.” The headmistress replies, “But it is better to think on the bright side. The sound wasnt for very long, meaning the portal was closed very quickly.” He nods.

“Yes, but I also heard one for not very long this morning-” 

“You say you do but there is no proof Heather.” The headmistress cuts him off. She then turns to me.

“Mrs. Olwyn, are you 100% sure you dont know anything about what happened?” I shake my head,

“I do not, I had asked Mrs. Steverson about portal magic earlier because I had read about it in a book from the library.” I lie through my teeth, there was no way they'd believe that. There were no books in the library that mentioned it. There might be in Heather's private section that he uses for research of his own. But I'd be expelled if I was found to have read a book from back there. 

The headmistress nods. Then sends me off. The other teachers stay back in the room as I run off to find Isobel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin**

He looks at me strangely. 

“Nah, don't know how to get one. That's portal magic and blood and dirty shit.” He scratches his head. “Not that I don't know of those things.” He does that thing that high school kids do in anime where they put their arms behind their heads. I didn't watch anime but Isobel blabbed about it a lot in class. 

“They’re usually lion-sized, big cats with three eyes and a split end tail. They are usually summoned to protect their summoner but not a lot of people summon them because they take up so much magic energy. They drain you just summoning them. Then they take your energy to keep their large size, without it they become small.” He pauses like he finished his thought,

“I mean you can get them without summoning them because they live on earth, they're just so far out of contact with any creature that no one knows how to get to em. So it would be kinda impossible to find em without magic.”

I nod.

Then how the fuck did Isobel get one?   
  


* * *

  
  


**Isobel**

I slump out of bed to look at the window. After Vyn left I had just been sitting and having conversations with the cat. The ground below was dry and the trees were crusty. We never get rain here so everything's always dry. The sunbeams down and hurts my eyes, I look away from the window and down at the sleeping cat. It purs while it sleeps. 

I get up and put on something rather than my uniform then trot downstairs. I had decided to wear A small hoodie that came down to just above my long baggy purple pants. My mom loved baggy clothes so it's all she's ever bought me. I don't get to buy my own clothes alot because during the summer my mom makes me work my ass off in the house while she goes shopping. 

She makes me dress like a fairy. I look good, but kinda weird for a wizard.

I walk outside and try to look for Olwyn. I wanted to tell her all about the cat. All about how good I am at magic. It was going to be so cool.

I ran into Vyn on my way to find her. He was walking with Mr. Lloyd. Which was weird. Mr. Lloyd was a nice teacher, he didn't like me much but not alot of people do. I thought his stories were interesting. He tells us stories about when his wife was alive, which he doesn't like to talk about after she died. But the stories he does tell us are really cool. Like how one time he slayed a dragon with her, and how they took down a whole army with just a glass of Yew. He says they made a truce and sat them down for drinks, but poisoned them with the berries at the last moment. Real cool.

I waved at them and Mr. Lloyd scowled at me, Vyn tried to ignore me. Then Mr. Lloyd waddled off back into the school. He walked weirdly, he had his hands in his pockets and he was hunched over, taking wide steps. He was a weird teacher.

I run up to Vyn who was still trying to ignore me.

“Hey! Do you know where Olwyn is?” I ask. He shakes his head but doesn't say anything.

“Are you sure you don't know?” He shakes his head again. I give up on him so I bounce off.

I see him head inside the tower so I assume he's just tired. Testing nerves must have gotten the best of him. 

I walk all over campus, then I start to think she might be in the school. When I walk up to the entrance stairs I finally find her. She's sitting by the front gate reading a book. It must be a good book, cause I usually never see her reading. I hop over to her and sit down next to her. She was sitting crossed, leaning on the big stone walls that hold the gate together.

“Hey, whatcha reading?” I ask as she folds her book closed.

“Book on old magic stuff.” I look down at the book, there's not anything written on the cover. “I was looking for you but I couldn't find you so I grabbed a book and sat down, I had hoped you’d find me.” I laugh.

“Well looks like I did heh.” She smiles. She looks worried about something, but she normally does. Maybe it's those darn test nerves.

“Hey so guess what  _ I  _ did,” I say with a large smile. She tilts her head, yet she looks like she knows what I'm about to say.

“I got the portal thing to work!” I widen my smile but her smile weakens. 

“Oh, wait, so it  _ was _ you?” I raise a brow.

“What do you mean?”

“You opened the portal this afternoon? Everyone was freaking out about it. I even got pulled to see the headmistress cause they thought  _ I _ did it.”

“Oh, was it a bad thing?”

She stares through me. Her eyes are full of fear and worry. 

“I think it was Isobel.” She licks her lips and looks up at the school. Her eyelids soften and she looks down. “How did you do it?” I look at the school building as well.

“The spells on the card,” I look back at her and pull out the trading card, “The outline.” I point at the golden outline on the edge of the card. The golden shapes and twirls glimmer in the sunlight as Olwyn takes the card in her hand. 

“I had spent months maybe even years decoding it. It spells out a summoning spell. Or I guess portal magic.” I explain. She just looks at the card for a good while.

“Isobel.” She takes a long quiet pause. I get scared. Was she going to tell them? Would I get expelled for using this type of magic?? No one told me it was bad. I-

“This is the coolest shit I've ever seen!” She yells excitedly. I'm in shock from her response so I jump back a little. Her eyes are bright as the sun and she's smiling more than ive ever seen her smile before.

“R-really?” I ask I can feel my face heat up a bit in embarrassment.  
“Oh for the love of Rosenberg, yes!” She bounces up and down with excitement, her moods changed very easily. “Do you know anyone else who can do this? I almost got expelled this morning for it! That's so dangerous that it's cool! It- is also would mean your a really fucking powerful wizard Bell!” She hands me the card back and puts her book in her bag. She stands up and puts out her hand for me to grab.

“You  _ have _ to show me how to read that shit.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Onnex**

Watered down orange juice. 

Pleh. 

I licked my fur to get the horrid taste off my tongue. What horrid mortal would keep a glass of orange juice on their side table where someone could knock it off and onto themself? The smaller of the two humans was yelling something at me, but I ignored it. 

I want rain, badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lloyd**

My fingers run along the edge of the blade. I grip the handle and it digs deep into fat dirty rats skin. A dark red murky liquid seeps out of its limp body. A smile curls along my face. 

I rise the kife in the old fountain. The catacombs provided everything necessary to make a portal. Rat's blood, candles, and the spells themselves drawn across the deep hall walls.

I grab the candles off of her grave.

“I'm sorry dear, but I need these.” 

The symbols carve themself in the small half-burnt candles. I've done this before. 

Maybe I can get away with it this time.

* * *

**Isobel**

I open the door to the tower and start climbing up.

“You live in here? They really put your room up here??” Olwyn asks. 

“Yeah, it's cool isn't it?” She nods as she looks at all the rooms on the way up. We get to the top and I see that Vyn has fixed the door. All it takes is a little magic, but I don't know the spell. 

I can hear him yelling inside. 

“ **_Wash! Scrub! Clean!?_ ** God nothing is gonna get this stain out damnit!” Olwyn looks at me strangely and I open up the door with the key. I push open the door and see Vyn hunched over his bed, wacking his wand at it and screaming cleaning spells. I walked in and he snapped up at me.

“You!” He pointed his wand and Olwyn, “Your good at wasting magic get over here and give me a cleaning spell that will get this stain out!” Olwyn walked over and looked at the massive orange stain on his white sheets. She pulled her want out and spelled,

“ **_Oxiclean!_ ** ” The sheets took a good second to drain the color out. He sighed and fell onto the bed. Spells are basically just words with a certain magic emphasis, the spell she just used is very useless unless you're using it for something like this.

“Thank you.” He mumbled into the pillow.

“Gets the tough stains out.” Olwyn giggles. He picks his head up and glares at her. 

“What do either of you want?” He wrinkled his nose in a face of disgust. 

“I'm showing her Onnex!” I yelp excitedly as I look around to try and find the magical cat. 

“Who?”

“Who?” They both ask at the same time. 

“The caaaaaaaat.” Vyn sighs and face-plants back into his bead while Olwyn still looks confused. “Where is he?” I ask getting up from looking under the bed. 

“Let him out, he spilled the orange juice on my sheets.” Vyn mumbles from his bed.

“YOU WHAT!?” I run down the stairs and outside to look for him. I don't even wait for anyone else to follow. I just got this cat, I wasn't losing it on the same day. 

I run and I run. Everywhere. In the school, in and around the dorms, on the front lawn, the gates, the old greenhouse, the edge of the forest. He's nowhere.

By the time I come back to the tower it's curfew. I slowly make my way up the stairs. I can't believe I lost him. I sorrowly push open the door and look up to Vyn sitting on the bed and Olwyn on the floor. My entire Collie Oxen card collection is spread on my bed and there's a circle of candles on the floor. They looked like they were trying to summon something.

I sigh,

“It won't work,” I walk over and point at the circle, “You need rat's blood to make portals.” Olwyn looks down at the circle then back up at me. 

“What if it already worked though?” 

* * *

**Austin**

Isobel runs downstairs and I sigh into the bed. I only let the cat out for a minute, so it would give me some space while I tried to clean my bed. Plus Llyod said they use ur magic to power themselves so I wouldn't beagle to use my spells.

I hear a box being pulled on the scrappy wooden floor. I sit up and Moxi is pulling out a medium-sized chest from under Isobel's bed. She flips it open and there are stacks upon stacks of Collie Oxen Trading Cards for Kids in it. She starts taking them out and laying them on his bed.

“Hey, what are you doing?” She doesn't respond and continues to look through the cards. I sit on my bed and watch. 

“Aha! She says as she pulls out a book that was in the bottom of the chest. She flipped through the pages until she found one and started reading.

“What's that?” I ask.

“Isobel's journal thought he might have the code, maybe I can get him a new cat.” I nod and look over onto the book. It's full of symbols and scribbles. His handwriting was horrid. I couldn't even tell what each word said.

“Ah damn it.” She cursed, “You need fucking rats blood to make portals, that's so gross.” She scowls at the book.

“Hm, that sucks.” I'm laying on the bed again, I quickly lost interest.

She's been looking through this book for a while. She would look at the book then search through the cards then look through the book again. Repeatedly. She picks up one of the cards and puts it down onto the page.

“You have candles?” I shrug. I don't know how he made the portal, how would I know where the shit to make one with is? She groaned,

“Austin, come on.” She stares me down. I raise my eyebrows and sit up.

“Augh, there's probably some downstairs, where he did it last time.” I slump out of bed and sorrowly walk to the door.

I walk down to the sitting room. The table has a big hole in the middle and the wood is chipping upward. I crouch and bend under the table. There are candles on the red circle. I snatch them and hold them in my arms then walk back up the creaky stairs. As I'm going up the staircase the tower shakes again. My legs almost collapse from under me and I grip the candles to my chest. Leaning against the wall I wait for the shakes to stop.

  
  


* * *

**Lloyd**

The room shakes and my knees become weak. The candles flash until they blow themselves out. All the work I had just put into this portal had gone just as it had started to open. 

The magic that had been surging through my veins had pulled itself out of my skin. My knees crashed beneath me and I sat kneeling on the ground. Blood streaming down the sides of my arms. I had used too much magic, it wore me out. 

Maybe I was getting weaker.

* * *

**Moxi**

The tower had shaken and I fell onto the side of Austin's bed. I hit my head on the side of his headboard.  _ What  _ was _that_? I know Isobel told me the tower shakes but I didn't think it was  _ that _ bad. When it stops I pick my head up and rub the spot it had it. 

Austin kicks the door open and drops the candles in front of me. He doesn't say a word and hops onto his bed.

“Thanks,” I say, still rubbing my head. He nods.

I put the candles in a circle. They already had the symbols on them so I assumed if I just said the spell it would work. I hoped it would work without the blood. That would be disgusting.

“How are you going to even make a portal without the blood?”

“I don't know.” 

“That's stupid.” He rolls over onto his back.

“You know what-” I turn around and glare at him, “I’m just trying my best to fix the mistake  _ you _ made!” He raises his eyebrows.

“It wasn't a mistake. I meant to let it out. This deserved it for getting that nasty stain in my bed. It was almost as bad as you.” I widen my eyes and scrunch my eyebrows together. He mockingly does the same. I get ready to fucking hit him when the twoer shakes again. 

I fall to the floor. This shake was ten times worse than the last one. I thought it might be an earthquake. It would make sense, there wasn't another thing that could do this, right? I grip the sides of the bed I'm leaning against. The shaking was so bad I wouldn't be surprised if the whole tower collapsed. 

Out of nowhere, the circle of candles lit themselves. I stared at it, my eyes wider than I think they've ever been. I looked over at Austin and he was staring at the circle as well. His expression was priceless. 

The candles in the circle shook. Then the circle lit up with a blast of warm air hitting me in the eyes and making them water up. The color of the portal was nothing like the one Isobel made this morning. It was a bright orange-red. The whole room felt hot. It was like it was on fire, but you couldn't see any flames. I felt the heat nipping at my skin and I yelped with pain. 

The portal lingered open for a good while. I don't know how it could have possibly opened, I didn't even say anything, spell-wise. Then something amazing happened.

Two small brown paws latched themselves on the sides of the portal. A small brown fluffy head then pulls itself up. Instead of a cat popping out of the portal it was a puppy. 

A small brown fully dog lifted itself out of the portal. It was top-heavy and fell face-first into the floor when it came out. 

As soon as it had left the portal the red circle had snapped closed. It was no longer a portal. Just simply floor now.

“That was fucking insane.” Austin broke the silence. It was true. Not even the last portal had made that much chaos. At least there wasn't any noise. However, my arm was burned from the intense heat. 

The puppy was attempting to walk but its head kept falling to the floor. It wasn't a very big puppy. It has a small body and a big fluffy head. Its ears were pointed up like a Doberman. It looked like a pretty normal dog. The only thing weird about it was its neck, it had two lumps on it, one on each side.

I slowly crawled toward it. It jumped and wobbled its big head. It reared up onto its hind legs and barked at me. Its small pointy tail whipped back and forth. I go to pat its small head and it runs under Isobel's bed.

Just as it goes under Isobel walks in and I turn my head to face him.

* * *

**Isobel**

I hold the small puppy in my arms. I run my fingers through its soft fluffy fur. It was so strange that such a normal puppy came out of a portal. Olwyn had explained everything that had happened while I was gone. I couldn't believe a single word of it. How did the portal open without a spell or blood? There was a possibility. I don't know a lot about portal magic, but I know enough to not think that's very possible. 

“Did you find him?” Olwyn asks. I don't look up at her. “The cat?” I shake my head and she sighs. Her head turns and she looks out the window next to my bed. 

“It's getting late. You should go.” I tell her. 

“Yes. Leave.” Vyn replies. She glares at him but reluctantly agrees. 

“Alright. I'll see you later Bell.” She pats my hair as she leaves the room.

When we hear her slam the door at the bottom of the tower Vyn stands up and goes into the bathroom. I change into some softer pants for bed and flop into the bed in defeat.  _ I still can't believe I lost him so fast,  _ I think as I pull the covers onto me. It's really hot in here.

I pet the puppy who is sitting by the side of the bed. Then I wander off to sleep.

That was a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry that the past chapters have been maybe boring, it was just mainly story build and stuff. The story will get better I promise lmao. There's gonna be death and angst and love and more magic, but I just had to build it ya know lmao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin**

I kick open the bathroom door and walk back into the main room. I had taken a very long shower to try and clear my head of everything that happened today. I tried to use as much warm water as possible so Isobel had none.

I pull a small tower over my wet hair, then look up onto the room before me. The dog was laying down on the floor and started wagging its tail when I had come out. Isobel was sleeping in his bed and that stupid calico cat lay upon his bare chest. It had come back while I was showering I guess. 

I walk over to my bed and glance at the sleeping blue devil. His long tangled hair is already a mess on his singular pillow. He was the palest person I think I've ever laid my eyes on, although he was always outside whenever he could help it. He tosses in his sleep some and the cat moves with him. 

I furrow my brows and rip my eyes away from him. But I can't stop starring at his sleeping face when I’m lying in bed. 

Isobel could easily be mistaken for a woman if his voice wasn't so deep. His long blue hair that cuts off just below his chin and the thickest eyelashes in the world. The man eats a diet of 100% cupcakes and he's still mostly muscle, even though he never works out. The only reason the girls here don't like him is because he's bad at magic, and he's not very funny. 

I sometimes think he secretly uses magic to keep his appearance so perfect. 

My dreams were interrupted by horrid sounds. They sounded like fox screeches. I turn over to look at Isobel and he's tossing in his sleep. He's the one making the noises. I assume he's having a nightmare or something.

I sigh and get up out of bed. The bright moonlight is the only thing that lights up the room. The cat is sitting on his window, staring down at him. It whips its tail in irritation.

I push him around in an attempt to wake him up. His breath is heavy and the noises he's making are loud as all hell. I get angry and shove him. He almost falls off the other side of his small bed. 

“W-what?” He mumbles as he slowly wakes up.

“Wake up,” I say.

“Hm?” He looks up at me. He looked so stern and emotionless. I pushed him again,

“Be quiet.” He nodded and looked up to the ceiling. 

I flop back onto my bed. I try to go to sleep but Isobel starts talking again.

“Do you ever have nightmares Vyn?” I look up from my pillow and stare at him. The moonlight shined on his dark blue eyes. 

“Is that what you had? A nightmare? That why you were so loud?” He doesn't answer.

“Do you ever have nightmares?” He repeats.

“Sometimes.” 

“What are they about?” This moment was very strange. It was almost sentimental  but at the same time, very strange.

“I don't remember them. I never remember my dreams.”

“Oh.” He sounds disappointed but doesn't change his expression. 

“What about you, what are yours about?” I ask. He takes a good moment to respond.

“They're about my parents,” He takes a breath then looks at me, “and school, and just people. Doing things. Sometimes it makes me scared even when they're not doing anything.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I think I'm just scared of the people. They're not different in any way, but they scare me.” I nod.

“What was the one you just had about?”

“My mother.” He pets the puppy that had crawled over to the side of his bed, “She's a very good wizard you know.” I raise my brows.

“I thought your mother was a Quatter.” 

“No, she tells people that though. She's actually very good at magic.” He smiles lightly. “You would like her. Your personalities are similar.” I feel my face heat.

“Oh, really?” He nods.

“Angry with a soft side.” I want to punch him. I glare instead. He giggles.

“I cant wait to see her this summer.” He says.

“Summer was not too long ago Isobel. We just got back to school only a month ago.”

“Yeah. But I miss her. She's always so alone.” I look at the ceiling.

“I prefer to stay here. I don't like my parents.” I tell him. It was true. My mother and father were very strict people. They were your classic rich snobby people.

“Oh, that's too bad.” He looks back at the ceiling. “Maybe you could come to my house for the summer.” I sigh. My parents would never let me go to someone else's house. Especially for such a long period of time. And Isobel's? They would kill me. 

I tell them I hate him all the time. Whenever they bring him up I ignore them. But, I would secretly love to go to Isobel's place.

“Maybe.”

He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but take some gay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloody chapter o_o
> 
> not too bad dont worry

**Isobel**

My stomach growls. I realized on my way into the school that I had missed dinner last night while looking for the cat. Who ended up coming back in the middle of the night. I had woken up with my energy depleted and he was floating above me, just staring.

I make my way to the dining hall after my first class and fill my lunch tray with as much food as possible. I don't think I've  _ ever _ skipped a meal before. I'm starving.

I meander over to the lunch table where Olwyn is sat.

“Hey there Bell.” She says without looking up from her food. I groan in response and start scarfing down all the food I got. It was mainly cupcakes but I mean I don't  _ really _ need nutritional food for breakfast. 

“I'm so tired. Everything sucks.” I mumble with a full mouth.

“Really?” She asks, “Why does everything suck, Bell?”

“Mhm, I didn't have dinner last night, I woke up in the middle of the night, I also had horrible dreams. Augh. I’m so tired I have a headache.” I rub my temples. My head really did hurt bad. And it wasn't because of the massive amount of cupcakes I was eating.

  
  


I had a horrible headache all day. It was so horrible that I thought that nothing worse could happen.

Then when I went to greet Mrs. Steverson on my way into her class, the man standing behind the desk was not Steverson. 

He wasn't even  _ a  _ Steverson. The Steverson's get replaced every other year so you get used to having to meet a new one in wizard history all the time. But the man standing behind the desk was Mr. Lloyd. 

“Mornin.” He greets me in a bored tone.

“What happened to Mrs. Steverson?” I ask. He shrugs,

“I don't know, she just vanished. They told me I had to sub because no other Steverson wanted to come in yet.” I could feel my head throb with pain. This day is horrible. The Steverson's are always the best teachers, I cant understand why they wouldn't want to come and replace the last one. 

I sit down next to the window by the roof where I always sit. Starring out into the sky. I half hoped Mrs. Steverson would walk through the door and yell “surprise!” Then continue teaching the class like normal. She was probably the best Steverson I've had since school started.

I want to know what happened.

  
  


Mr. Lloyd is probably the most boring Wizard history teacher I have ever had. He talks in a low monotone voice that makes all the girls in the class swoon, and he's not even teaching the right thing. We were learning about Merlin the great last class and now he's telling us about Jinx Dawson. The two people aren't even related to each other. I have a feeling he's just blabbering about occultists because it's the only history he knows.

When I try to ask if we can actually talk about what we were learning he ignores me. He ignores me in English but he actually teaches that class well so I usually don't have to ask anything. I glare at him the whole class. Not once in my entire life have I ever hated being in wizard history. My headache did not make it better.

When class was dismissed I starting stomping through the hall toward my next class. At least I had wizard history at the beginning of the day, so I wouldn't have to worry about anything else ruining my day except for my headache. 

I take the long path to get to my next class. I turn into the potions hall and see Mr. Dixon standing at the end of it. I walk up to him.

“What are you doing out here sir?” I ask. He jumps and almost drops his books. He looks at me like I wasn't supposed to see him.

“N-nothing. I’m just seeing everyone into class today.” I tilt my head. Mr. Dixon hates the kids. Or, he doesn't hate the kids, they hate him. I doubt he'd be standing near the class for the fifth and seventh years. The 5th years make fun of him the most for some reason.

“Oh, well while your here,” I start, “Do you know where Mrs. Steverson went? I know the Steversons get switched out a lot, but it's unlike them to not get a replacement.” He gulps then shakes his head.

“N-no I don't know anything about Mrs. Steverson's situation. You are right though, they normally get a replacement. I don't know why another one hasn't come yet, I hope they haven't run out of them.” He looks off like he's thinking about something deep.

“What do you mean?” He snaps his head back at me. I hear the footsteps of students running through the halls down to this one. He widens his eyes,

“I- I have to go now.” He swings open the portrait behind him and gallops through it, then snaps it closed behind him. He was the only teacher I knew who traveled through the passages behind the portraits. At least not that I've seen. If other teachers use them they’re very good at hiding it, Mr. Dixon doesn't even try.

I walk into class and see Fox was already there. I walk over to her and ask,

“Do you know why Mr. Dixon was out in the hall?” She shakes her head.

“I didn't even know he was out there. I didn't see him when I came in.” She whispers. My head throbs again and I hiss at the pain. I then tell her it didn't matter and sat down for class. 

I could barely pay attention, my head hurt so bad.

Mrs. Elvin was a boring teacher, and her high-pitched elf voice hurt my head. Normally it made me happy like elf's voices are supposed to. But today it just made my headache worse. The whole class I was rubbing my head to try and get the pain to go away. I thought maybe at lunch it would get better. But it didn't.

Every class I would see Mr. Dixon around, he would act like I couldn't see him and then run away. It was getting annoying. 

I was so happy when classes ended. I could finally go back to the tower and take a nap. Maybe that would help my horrid headache. 

Stumbling across the lawn I run into the first year. I have never run into someone so low on the years here. First and Second years stay inside a lot and don't really come out onto the field. 

She looks scared and tired. The small kid was hyperventilating and fidgeting with his fingers.

“What's wrong?” I ask her. She looks up at me.

“Are you a- a- a teacher?” She asks with a stutter.

“No, but I'm close, what's wrong?” I try to calm her down. First years are always panicky so it was probably something small I could help with that she was overreacting to. 

“T-there there t-there-” She takes a deep breath before continuing, then she whispers, “There's a dead body outside the gates.”

My eyes widen. A fucking what!? Maybe it was just a werewolf that died trying to get over the walls. That happens sometimes. I would hope that's what she meant. 

She dragged me over to the gates and pushed them open. We weren't supposed to go outside the gates but I felt I would be a bad person if I didn't help calm this kid down. It  _ was _ her first year after all.

She pulled me out over to a bushy area where there were two other first years. It looked like they were trying to run away and go home. First years would try that a lot. 

They pointed to a big bush and I pulled back the brush. Inside was the one and only.

Mrs. Steverson.

* * *

**Moxi**

I went up into the tower to see if I could find Bell. He looked like he was in pain all day, I also wanted to ask if he knew what happened to Mrs. Steverson. She wasn't in class today and she was his favorite teacher so I thought he might know.

I knocked on the door to their room and Austin opened it up. 

“What?” He asked.

“I wanted to talk to Bell, see if his headache got better,” I state.

“He hasn't come back yet. I thought he was with you or studying, even though we already finished testing.” I shake my head.

“No, I saw him coming towards the tower earlier, are you sure he's not here?” He nods, I sigh and go to leave when he stops me.

“Hey speaking of Isobel, while you're here.” I turn around, “Did he ever tell you about his mother?” 

I tilt my head,

“What do you mean? He talks about her a lot what part are you talking about?” Isobel talks none stop about his mom. He thinks she's the coolest person on the planet, even though she's a Quatter.

“I- the important part. The part nobody knows about?” Austin was being weird now.

“That she basically looks like Ponyos mom and Zac Efron had a child? I know. She's attractive as all hell.” He waves his hands in disgust.

“No no god no!” He pauses then sighs, “Nevermind. Maybe he was loopy last night.” I stop him from closing the door,

“What?? What did he tell you?” He looks up at me. Sometimes I forgot how short Austin was.

“That his mothers a very powerful wizard.”

That would explain  _ everything _ .

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Isobel**

I almost barfed at the sight. 

Her throat had been slashed open and there was blood dripping everywhere. Her eyes were held in a shocked expression and her jaw was unhinged and hanging on to the rest of her head by a thread. Her large glasses were shattered and the glass stuck into her skin. Her hair was drenched in her own blood and her wonderful knitted sweater had been torn at the neck.

The only monsters around this area were werewolves, and there was no way this was a werewolf. Not even they were this cruel. 

Werewolves kill people a lot. They take pride in it. But they do it respectfully. They kill wizards to try and drain their magic, but when they do murder them they use every part of them like people would a buffalo. It's gross but they at least clean up their mess, instead of leaving something like this for children to find.

I step away from the bush and look at the kids. One of their eyes is full of tears, and the others look terrified. I probably look scared too. Luckily, these kids wouldn't have had Mrs. Steverson yet, so they would have no idea it's her. 

“Are you all alright? Did you see this happen or did you stumble upon it?” I ask I crouch down to their level so they cant see the body and they feel less intimidated. 

“We were trying to run away, we didn't want to go to school anymore.” The crying girl said through tears.

“I tripped over it and that's how we found it.” A tall girl with white hair responded.

“What do you think killed her?” The one who brought me here asked.

“Uh, she's probably a werewolf.” I try to lie, “Some monster probably got her but don't worry, we're protected from that kind of stuff even out here.” I smile and they calm down a bit.

I take them back inside the gates. The small crying girl was so scared to come back that I had to carry her in. When we got in Mr. Dixon was standing by the front steps. 

“What are you doing here sir?” I ask him. He's silent. The girls look up at me.

“Who are you talking to?” I look at them.

“Mr. Dixon. You won't have him as a teacher, he's one of the heads.” They stare at me, confused.

“Is he a ghost?”

“No?” 

“But there's nobody there.” I stare at Mr. Dixon, he definitely was there. I thought maybe this was a prank so I ignored the girls. However, they did just see a dead woman. 

“Sir, we have a problem that I need to- augh!” I hiss as my head throbs more than it has all day. “-That I need to talk to you about.” I finish. He nods and gallops off. He's such a weird man. 

“Are you ok?” The girl I am holding asks, I set her down and nod. 

“Do you guys know how to get back to your side of the school?” They nod and two of the girl's runoff. The one who brought me to it stays and looks up at me. 

“What's your name?” She asks.

“Isobel Yayzen. I hope you have a good year and don't run away, it gets better.” I smile and pat her short wavy head of hair. She smiles back and runs off to join her friends 

  
  
  


My headache worsens as I try to find Mr. Dixon again. I felt it was only right to let the higher-ups know, and I've been seeing him all day so he would be easiest to tell. 

I'm walking through the portrait hall when one of them opens and his big brown hooves step out. I run up to him.

“Mr. Dixon! I was looking for you.” He jumps in surprise then stares down at me.

“Oh hello there, what do you need.” I look around. Anyone who knew about the portraits could come through at any moment.

“I need to talk to you  _ privately _ .” He nods in understandment. Then motions for me to follow him.

He takes me to the library and through the back to his closed-off section. I still barely understood why Mr. Dixon got his own section, sure he does research, but why was it just for him? Other students should be able to take books from back here. Or if there  _ that _ bad then they should lock them away in the catacombs. 

“Sit.” He motions towards a chair and I sit down. “What is it you wanted to talk about Isobel?” He asks while pouring himself a cup of tea that must have been cold since I would assume it had been there all day. 

“Mrs. Steverson.” I start. He snaps his head toward me.

“What about her? Has her replacement come? Do you know where she went? She was your favorite teacher it would make sense for you to know.” I shake my head.

“Some first years found her.” My eyes sadden and he sets down his tea.

“What do you mean? Was she trying to leave the school?” I shake my head again.

“I think she had gone outside the gates to pick some bittersweet for her potions practice, something attacker her sir.” His eyes widen. 

“Is she alright? Is she ok??” 

“Sir,” I pause, “Whatever got her broke her jaw and slit her throat. The first years were trying to run away again and they tripped over her body.” His mouth was wide open. I think he was too shocked to close it. He slapped a hand over his open mouth.

“Oh, my Merlin.” He looked like he was having flashbacks. 

My head started to ache again and Mr. Lloyd walked into the room. He was drinking coffee and looked like he didn't know anyone was in here. When he saw me he spat his coffee out all over himself. 

“What are you doing here!?” He yelled at me.

“I was talking to Mr. Dixon.” Mr. Dixon finishes his cut of tea then looks up at Mr. Lloyd.

“Holy shit Heather I didn't know you were in here.” Mr. Lloyd coughs then looks down at the floor.

“Sorry about the coffee.” He apologizes. Mr. Dixon nods, I see his eyes are watery and full of pain. 

“I'm so sorry sir.” I stand up and push my chair in. “If you need me I can tell you everything I know and find the first years.” He nods slowly.

“Yes please, find the first years. We need to know everything about what happened. Thank you, Isobel.” He smiles. Mr. Lloyd looks very confused as I leave the closed-off section of the library. 

  
  
  
  


I wander around the halls, looking for the first-year dorms. I haven't been on this side of the school in a while. It feels so much happier. When I see little girls outside the window I walk out to them. They’re poking at something with a stick.

“What are you guys up to?” I ask. They turn around quickly and say. 

“We found a frog!” First years were always so excited about the smallest things, like me, heh.

“Wow! That's cool! Uh, but can you guys help me real quick?” They nod, excited to do something cool I would bet.

“Do you guys know a girl with short black wavy hair? I need to ask her something  _ very _ important.” I emphasize words to get them more excited.

“Yeah, we do.” They whisper, “Is she in trouble?” I laugh.

“No, she's not, I just really need her.” The girls nod and drag me over to a daisy field by the other side of the forest. Playing in it was a couple of little girls. They were floating the daisies with magic and making flower crowns out of them. The little girl pointed to a girl sitting on the ground with some others. She was hand-making flower bracelets and tying them onto her friend. 

I walked over to her and crouched down.

“Wow, that's a cool bracelet.” She looked up and smiled,

“Hey, Isobel!” She then took the one she had been making and put it onto my wrist. I sat down as they kept making flower bracelets for each other. 

“Whos that?” I hear one whisper to another.

“That's the guy who caught Esme and Holly trying to run away.” One whispers back.

“What are you doing here?” The short wavy-haired girl asks me.

“I was looking for you, Mr. Dixon wanted to ask you and your friends some questions about what happened this morning. You're not in trouble, don't worry.” She nods.

“Do I have to go right now?” She asks sadly.

“No, I'll come to find you when he needs you, but it would be nice to know you and your friend's names.” I smile. She smiles back.

“My names Esme, my friends who were trying to run away with me are Holly and Lillith. Hollys the one with the long white hair and Lillith is the one you carried back inside.” I nod. 

“Well thank you, Esme, you are very helpful. Tell Holly and Lillith that they’re also going to have to come for me ok?” She nods and puts a daisy into my hair.

“Ok!” She goes back to making another bracelet. I stand up and walk away. Those poor girls.

They just wanted to get away from it all. I think as I walk through the courtyard. Instead, they found a dead body. I cant imagine how scarring that would be. Their only ten. Jeez, if I had seen a dead body not even three months into school I would have told my mom never to take me back. I think the girls were calmer because I had told them it was just a werewolf.

I wonder what happened to Mrs. Steverson.

There was no way any monster could have done that. The cut in her throat was clean.

Too clean to be anything but a knife.

And monsters don't have a reason to use knives.

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Austin**

I had seen Isobel in class, he looked upset all day. After class, I didn't see him. I only saw Isobel when he came in for dinner. He came in late, I was the late one in the dining hall along with some fifth years. He grabbed about twenty cupcakes and sat down at the table he usually sits at. I think he ate more than half his weight in cupcakes in just one sitting. 

By the time I saw him again, it was close to sunset. He had pushed open the door with his shoulder and flopped over onto his bed.

“What happened to you?” I ask as he takes off his shoes. I notice they've got red stains on them, he must have stepped in poison berry bushes. 

“Horrible things. My head hurts so bad.” He groans and flops face-first into his pillow. His hair was wet with sweat and so were his clothes.

“Were you running?” I ask, closing the book that I had been reading before he came in. It was about old wizards, Moxi had let me borrow it to try and figure out who Isobel's mother was. 

“No, I was walking all over campus though.” He sighs.

“You should take a shower or you'll stink up my room.”

“ _ Our _ room you mean.”

“I'm not a communist Isobel, go shower.” He laughed and got up to go do what I said. I went back to looking through the book. It wasn't very helpful because it only really had people who we learned about in wizard history, not anyone else. 

When he finally was finished it had almost gone dark outside. He wandered out of the bathroom and over to his part of the dresser, looking for clothes to sleep in. I was still sitting in the chair not too far from him. Watching him.

That sounded weird. I wasn't  _ watching him _ I was observing. That still sounds weird. He just always looks so nice. Especially now.

His damp hair was covered with a small white towel, water dripping from his hair and onto his still wet skin. Then it runs down his thick neck and muscley arms. I was so jealous of his arms. He could probably beat anyone in an arm wrestle even if they were using magic. I don't know how he was mostly muscle. I doubt the man works out at all unless it's during gym. His face comes down to a rounded freshly shaved edge. He could grow a whole beard if he wanted to. Everything about Isobel was absolutely perfect.

He grabbed a pair of soft baggy pants and went back into the bathroom. He always wears baggy clothing. It's why everyone thinks he's not as muscular as he is. 

The one time everyone had found out about his shape was when we ran a mile in gym class a couple of years ago and some girl tried to prank him by spelling his shirt off, it was a prank or she wanted to see what he had going on too. His shirt had disappeared and everyone just stared, I had never seen a 15-year-old who was more in shape. He didn't seem to notice though. 

He was always so disgustingly attractive

  
  


“Austin.” He says when we're laying in our beds.

“Wow, you actually called me by my name this time.” He laughs.

“Austin. It's a weird name you've got.” He continues his giggle fit.

“At least my name isn't Isobel. You've got yourself a woman's name.” He laughs more.

“Yeah, my father thought I was going to be a girl, then when he left my mother didn't want to change what he had chosen.” I stare at him. This was the same feeling as last night like we were doing the same thing again.

“Oh, well I guess that's nice. My mother thought my name was stupid when my dad chose it too. She thought it was too much of a Quatter name.” 

“Oh really? I've never met anyone named Austin, and I grew up in a town full to the brim with Quatters.” I smiled.

“Maybe my mother was wrong then, or maybe you've just been in the wrong town.” He nods.

“Do you think my name is a Quatter name?” I shake my head.

“I wouldn't know, I've never met a Quatter before.” His eyes widen and he turns onto his side to look at me.

“Really, that's so interesting. So you grew up only surrounded by wizards? Amazing.” 

“Eh, it kind of sucked. Wizards suck. Especially since the ones that I've been around are all rich snobs.”

“Well, it must have been amazing to grow up surrounded by so much magic.” 

“Kind of.” He turns back over to face the ceiling, it looks like he's done talking.

“Hey, Isobel?” I ask.

“Yeah?”

“When you said your mother was a great wizard last night, did you mean she was good enough to be famous?” He nods,

“My mum was great back in her day, everyone loved her. The Quatters that is. Wizards hated her. Wizards were happier when she stopped doing magic.”

“She stopped?”

“Yeah,” He pauses and sighs. “When my dad went away she didn't think it was necessary anymore, she thought I wouldn't have magic so she decided not to influence me with hers.”

“Oh, so that's why your not the best with normal magic?” He nods then closes his eyes, I can tell he's still awake though. He pets the dog who sits on the side of his bed.

“This is nice.” He finally breaks the silence.

“What?” I ask.

“Talking to someone about my thoughts and shit. I usually just think a lot late at night and it keeps me up forever.”

“Yeah, now you've got someone to keep up with you I guess.” He laughs.

“Hey, Vyn?”

“You've changed back to calling me Vyn now?”

“Yeah, thought it was more appropriate.”

“Hm.” Truth be told when he called me Austin I almost had a heart attack so maybe it  _ was _ for the best.

“Do you know what happened to Mrs. Steverson?” 

“No, I don't. Moxi thought you might know since she’s your favorite.” When I look over at him tears are streaming down his cheeks. “Are you ok Isobel?” His breath hitches.

“I know what happened. I saw it today. It was horrible.” I sit up and give him my full attention. I had never heard a voice so sad. 

“What happened??” I ask, he sits up as well and wipes his tears.

“She got murdered.” My eyes widen. Mrs. Steverson was murdered?

“What? By what? A werewolf? Are you ok??” I’ve never as felt concerned or worried or even scared as I am right now.

“I’ll be fine. But ya know it looked like it  _ was _ made for anyone who found her to think it was a werewolf. But Mrs. Steverson was friends with the wolves, also werewolves don't make such a mess when they kill. It was so bad, she deserved better Austin.” There he goes calling me my name again, it gave me butterflies but now was  _ not _ the time to be gay for Isobel. Were talking about murder here.

“How did you find out?” 

“First years, they were trying to run away and they found her in the bittersweet bushes.”

“Holy shit.” 

He can't hold his tears any longer and he starts crying again. I get out of my bed and walk over to his. I don’t know how to comfort people. I also don't know how to react to things like this. The only thing I feel right now is sympathy for Isobel. He used to study every day with Mrs. Steverson. She was the only Wizard History teacher that had lasted for more than 3 years. 

I pat him on the back to try and do some kind of comforting. As soon as I do though he pulls me into a hug. His head is on my shoulder and his arms are wrapped undermine. I hug him back and just hold him for a while.

I know I should be upset but this is the best thing that's ever happened. Isobel hugging me, not Steverson dying, that's horrible. I was hugging a half-naked man that I was attracted to how can I not be happy night now. When he pulled away from the long hug he wiped his tears then smiled.

“Thanks for that.” He said with a sniffle. I nodded.

“Are you gonna be alright?”

“I want to know who did it,” He looks down at the floor then back up at me. “I'll be alright when we find out who it was.” His face was the face of someone who made a decision. A decision that I doubt he'll change. His eyes had a strong look of determination, it was amazing.

“We?” I ask.

“Anyone who is willing to help me.” He responds, “A person killed her and I need to know who Austin.” I really wanted to just say, ‘If you keep calling me that ill do fucking anything.’ but that would be SO weird. 

“Yeah I can do that,” I say instead. He smiles brightly. Then we both go back to bed.

* * *

  
  


**Moxi**

I'm eating breakfast alone. I mean Ken is here but she doesn't say shit so it's basically just me. Isobel is over at the table with Ausin. I can’t believe it. Hed rather sit with that snobby rich bitch than with his best friend. I grit my teeth.

“I'm gonna go see what their doing over there.” I tell Ken, then I get up and stalk over to Isobel. I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder.

“What you guys doing over here?” I ask. Austin stops what he was saying to Bell and glares at me. Isobel smiles.

“Just talking about stuff, wanna sit with us?” Isobel's so nice. He always makes me smile.

“Can’t gotta sit with Ken, or no one will.” He laughs,

“Oh alright heh.” It goes awkwardly silent for a moment.

“So you guys dating or something.” I snicker. Isobel pushes me off of him.

“Ew Olwyn that's so gross! Go away you weirdo.” He laughs but Austin looks a little hurt. I ignore it and push Isobel back.

“Isobel just admit you are helplessly in love with Austin Vyn-” I cut myself off my wheezing my lungs out and Isobel laughs too. Austin makes one of those faces that a toddler makes when their mum wont get them a lolli at the store.

“Olwyn you're so weird. Maybe your the one whos helplessly in love with Austin Vyn.” He sneers. I laugh so hard I would throw up if I hadn't eaten anything yet.

“Eugh id rather fuck Lloyd than be in love with you Austin.” He glares at me and Isobel makes a disgusted face.

“Ew” Isobel says.

“Well wouldnt you? Here here,” I sit down with them. “Would you rather, fuck Lloyd or fuck Austin.” Austin gets a weird look on his face and looks up at Isobel.

“Obivuosly Austin, Mr. Lloyd is the most disgusting man I've ever looked at.” Austin's face goes red.

“What about you Austin?”   
“What? Would I rather fuck Lloyd or myself?” I nod.

“Hmm, no that's too easy for a narcissist. Would you fuck Lloyd or would you fuck Olwyn?” Isobel asks. He almost gags at the question.

“Lloyd.” He answers fast. I get an idea.

“Alright now would you fuck Lloyd or would you fuck Isobel?” 

“Isobel.” He anwsers faster than the last one, I dont think he takes one second to make up his mind.

“Wait really?” I ask, “Isobel but not me?”

“Your ugly Moxi,” Austin says as he takes a bite of his sandwich. 

“And Issys not?” 

“Nope. Well, he's not as bad looking as you.” He sneers. I glare at him and look up at Isobel who looks happier than a puppy right now.

“What you smiling about.”

“I’m hotter than you.” He smiles evilly. I push him and stand up.

“Augh whatever, im going to class.” I say with a laugh then start to go.

“Alright bai Olwyn!” Isobel yells from the table, I wave him off the wander out into the hall. 

  
  


I still can’t believe they’re getting along now. Four days as roomates and they’re already super buddy buddy with eachother. I know Isobel like the back of my hand and he chooses to sit with that loser. I scoff. Isobel could become friends with anyone, even fucking Austin Vyn.


End file.
